MY Life For You/Issue 23
Issue 23 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o This Is Prospect (Part I) Dom stops the car. Aaron looks ahead and sees searchlights. "Get out of the car, we're going to walk from here." said Dom. They both got out of the car and opened the backseat doors. There was a big red bag sitting in the back, Dom opened it and pulled out two M16s, both with thermal scopes on them, and 7 clips. Dom takes a look at the clips. "Did you bring your guns?" he said. Aaron searched through the red bag and pulled out his m14 rifle, with two clips. "Yeah, I got my rifle. Plus my revolver is in my pocket." said Aaron. Dom takes a look at the clips again. He tosses two clips to Aaron, "Two clips, will that be fine with you?" Aaron puts all of his ammunition into a small bag that he brought. "Yeah, it'll be enough." said Aaron. Dom gave Aaron an M16. "Okay, let me show you how these guns work real quick." He said. "Over here is where the safety is, and over here where we can switch the fire from single to automatic. Alright, we're going to need it the guns in single fire." "Okay, so switch it to single fire." Aaron switches his rifle to single fire. "Is there a reason why we're switching it to single fire?" "The reason is simple." said Dom "We're going in and out. We're going to sneak through and take out whoever gets in our way. If we have it in automatic, we'll just be wasting bullets and bringing more attention to us." "Fair enough" Aaron said. They both close the doors and started heading towards Prospect. They hid in the trees as they approached the gates of Prospect. Dom points at a certain spot on the wall, "That's is where we escaped from this place last time. There is a hole, if we're lucky they might not noticed that it's there. But the first thing we need to do is take out those three guys over there, I dont want to take the risk of getting caught." "Okay, let's take them out." said Aaron. Aaron readies his M16, but Dom stops him. "What? Are we not going to take them out?" "You should let me do this. These guns are not like that m14 you're carrying. They're a bit difficult to use." said Dom. "Difficult? Don't you just aim and shoot?" asked Aaron. He looked puzzled by what Dom was talking about. "What I mean is that, this gun has a lot more kick back, so aiming is not as easy." said Dom. He pauses for a moment, then continues. "I was part of the marines back in the day. I know how to handle these guns, let me do this. I can take these guys out in 3 seconds." Dom takes cover behind some bushes, and starts lining up the shots. Aaron steps back, "Alright, be my guest." Dom focuses on the three targets, he aims at the target on the far left. He pulls the trigger. The target went down. The other guards looked at the person that just got shot and ran towards him. Dom quickly aims at the next target, then pulls the trigger. As the other target took a bullet to the side of his head, the last guard stopped running towards the first dead guard and started running in the other direction. However, he too was taken down. Dom turns to Aaron, "How was that?" Dom asked. Aaron smiles, "Nicely Done." Dom gets up, "Okay lets hurry to the hole." They both started sprinting to the wall. When they reached the wall, Dom knocked on the thin metal of the wall. On the fourth knock, the sound was different from the first three. Dom pushed the wall, and it came down, leaving a hole. Dom and Aaron went through the wall. As they got passed, they ran to the building nearest to them. "Okay Aaron, I'm going to open the door. When I do, I want you to cover me as I enter. Okay?" "Got it." Dom slowly opens the door. Aaron readies his gun, and searches the room. It looked clear. They both entered the building and closed the door behind them. "We got to go upstairs. These building are close enough for us to jump across building to building." said Dom. They both ran upstairs. When they got to the second floor, they saw a man in a blue jacket. "Who the fuck are you guys. You don't look like anyone I know." said the man. Dom and Aaron both point the gun at the man. "Oh shit, oh shit. Don't shoot me. Please, don't fucking shoot me." he said. "If you keep quiet, we won't shoot you." said Aaron. "Alright, I'll keep quiet. I'll pretend that I didn't see you guys." said the man. "I know you won't" said Dom. Dom pulled the trigger and shot the man in the face. Aaron jumped in fright. He didn't even expect Dom to have shot him. "Dom, What the fuck." "We couldn't have trusted him, we wasn't going keep his mouth shut." "Still." Aaron looked at the man that Dom shot, then looked away. Category:Uncategorized